Luces, cámara, acción
by OnLuckyDay
Summary: Acompañando a Syaoran en su regreso a Tomoeda, Meiling tiene la oportunidad de hacer girar a Tomoyo.


Historia corta participante en el ficathon de la comunidad pifflefanfic de Livejournal. Correspondiente al reto de telrunya:"_Meiling/Tomoyo, segunda oportunidad_ ".

* * *

**Luces, cámara, acción**

-¿Sigues filmando a Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san?

-Por supuesto, Meiling-chan. Mi cámara debe capturar el encanto de Sakura-chan.

A la primera oportunidad, Meiling le quita la cámara. Sin mayor cuidado comienza a filmar, enfocándose en Tomoyo. Tras ella Sakura y Syaoran se ponen de acuerdo respecto a que carta usar para el siguiente _perfomance_ que Tomoyo había solicitado tras pasar un tiempo desde el último. Con el regreso de Syaoran a Tomoeda, Sakura esta más radiante que nunca, una buena oportunidad para un picnic y Tomoyo quería filmar su renovado entusiasmo, a ser posible con algo de magia y usando un nuevo atuendo.

-¡Es el turno de las grandes aventuras de Daidouji-san!

Tomoyo se sorprende por el cambio. Cerberos se acerca argumentando que es una idea interesante, sonriendo no como un muñeco, sino con el ímpetu de un gran león alado con sentido del humor. Le alienta, empujándole un poquito con la cabeza. Tomoyo trata de ser razonable.

-¿Pero que podría hacer yo, Meiling-chan? –sonríe, le mira como su madre dice que los hombres de negocios hacen y las quinceañeras no deberían. –Además, me parece que Sakura-chan y Li-kun ya decidieron que carta usar.

Camina hacia su amiga, mirando el lente de su propia cámara enfocándola como objetivo. Tomoyo se siente algo torpe al ver a Meiling dar gráciles saltos, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Esta riendo, le anima con un puño en el aire, y por un momento desvía su atención hacia Sakura y Syaoran.

-Pueden esperar¿verdad?

-Como quieran –dijo Syaoran.

-¡Claro, Meiling-chan! Además, parece que harás un gran video. ¡Siempre se te ocurren ideas divertidas!

-¡Naturalmente, Kinomoto-san!

Tomoyo piensa lo mismo, pero ella esperaba pasar un rato divertido filmando a Sakura, no ser incitada para posar por Cerberus, quien va de un lado a otro dándole consejos para verse bien ante la cámara.

-¡Tienes que mirar hacia la cámara así¡Presta atención, Tomoyo! –y Cerberus muestra un perfil que califica como Súper Apuesto Bajo El Sol.

-¡Una gran sonrisa, Daidouji-san!

Al decirlo, Meiling usa su brazo libre para ejemplificar con un aspaviento que tan grande debe ser la sonrisa. Comienza a seguir sus movimientos mientras hace una narración con datos acerca de Tomoyo, diciendo que es una gran chica, buena en los estudios y una de las más bonitas de la clase. Tomoyo suspira, sabe que Meiling no se rendirá, que continuará filmando y no tiene modo de detenerla.

Sonríe a la cámara.

-¡Di algo gracioso Tomoyo! –Cerberus parece aún entusiasmado y se avergüenza un poco al no saber que decir. No quiere ser una molestia, pero todos le animan, y Yue no parece molesto en tomar una siesta mientras tanto.

Sakura se une a Meiling y aplaude al ver la imagen de Tomoyo en la pantalla de la cámara.

-¡Ahora da un giro, Daidouji-san!

Sabiéndose vencida, Tomoyo hace una reverencia. Al girar su vestido se eleva un poco, pero Meiling no parece muy convencida.

-¡Debes tener más entusiasmo! Sostenla por favor, Kinomoto-san –y con Sakura filmando, Meiling toma seriamente la tarea de enseñarle como girar, primero mostrándose como ejemplo, después ayudándole tomando sus manos como si estuviesen bailando.

-Daidouji-san tiene mucho encanto¿verdad?

Meiling le mira sonriendo suavemente. Cerberus aprueba su comentario ampliamente.

-También es una gran cocinera.

Tras la cámara Sakura esta de acuerdo, y añade que tiene una hermosa voz.

-¿Podrías cantarnos una canción, Tomoyo-chan? –cambia de ángulo para beneficio de la toma.

-¡Es una excelente idea, Kinomoto-san¡Un gran cierre para el segmento de las aventuras de Daidouji-san!

Tomoyo sabe que su madre tiene grabaciones donde aparece cantando en los festivales y concursos a los que ha podido asistir; pero de todas las grabaciones que son _suyas_ esta es la primera en la que se ve aparecer. Ese fin de semana lo emplea para trabajar en la edición, y separa cuidadosamente los segmentos de aquella tarde en "La valiente Sakura-chan en batalla", "Momentos tiernos de Sakura-chan", "Simplemente Sakura-chan". Al resto de la grabación, donde puede verse a si misma moverse, sonreír, y girar en brazos de Meiling no sabe que clasificación darle.

En el departamento que Syaoran y Meiling comparten (esta vez sin chaperón) la cena concluye y _solo por esta vez_, Syaoran ayuda a su prima a lavar los platos.

-Syaoran ¿recuerdas la tienda en donde compraste el paquete para elaborar un oso de felpa?

-No se si la tienda siga ahí.

-¿Podríamos buscarla mañana?

Syaoran se alarma un poco. Trata de sonar casual.

-¿Quieres coser un oso tu misma¿De verdad?

-¿Estas diciendo que no soy capaz de hacerlo? –su voz se alza lo suficiente como para que Syaoran de un paso atrás.

-No fue lo que quise decir –asegura. Coloca un vaso en la repisa –…quiero decir que si quieres hacer un oso de felpa –ella continua lavando. Se siente algo nervioso, inseguro de continuar –¿también quieres regalarlo?

Meiling le pasa el siguiente plato y Syaoran agradece tener algo que hacer con las manos. No se le da muy bien ese tipo de charla, pero piensa que debe preguntar (_y conocer al chico que le interesa a Meiling, y solo asegurarse que es un buen sujeto, solo para estar seguro_).

-La primera vez que estuve en Tomoeda no compré uno –Meiling alza el rostro mirando hacia la nada, nostálgica. –Quizás en esta segunda oportunidad tenga más suerte.

Syaoran no dice más, y terminan de lavar los platos en silencio. Más tarde, Syaoran olvida que tipo de persona podría ser a quien Meiling quiere regalar un oso de felpa, y solo piensa que Meiling tiene que estar contenta. Mucho. Llama a su habitación para decirle buenas noches.

-También podríamos ir al templo Tsukimine –se sonroja un poco. –Te compraré un amuleto.

-¡Syaoran! –Meiling tiene que abrazarlo, aún cuando el pobre se asuste un poco, pero no puede evitarlo cuando Syaoran es tan tierno y se siente así de contenta. Aunque esta vez no sea por él.


End file.
